No reason to die
by Codaline
Summary: What if the roles were turned around at the fight with Haku? It's short and kinda fluffy. Naruto pov. oneshot


I felt the darkness embrace me. _Is this how it feels to die, it's so peaceful. _I wake from my slumber when I hear trying to say something, I try to turn my head to search for the speaker but stop when I hear my name. "Nar-," It sounds distant, like the voice is miles away but I know that's not true when I feel soft hands on my face. "Naruto!" My name is yelled now, I try to open my eyes. I didn't remember when I closed them. "Don- lea- Naruto" The voice is trembling I warm falls on my cheek, a tear? No that couldn't been right, who in the world would cry for Naruto Uzumaki, the kyuubi-vessel. I feel another hot liquid fall on my face and again I try to open my eyes, this time with success. It hurts to open them, I try to shift but wince when I'm met with a painflash somewhere in my chest. Memories of what happened cross my mind, I had been fighting Haku. _What happened?_

**Flashback:**

_Dammit that boy moves fast. I feel the needles tear my skin, they're all just superficial wounds so I stand back up and hear Sasuke do the same. I turn and see him nod to me, we were getting ready for the same tactic again. I would run to sides to distract him while at the same moment Sasuke attacks. My eyes gaze over his pale body, various needles were sticking out of him and they seemed a lot deeper than mine._

_I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks, I realize why Sasuke was more severely wounded than me, he had been protecting me. I don't know why but it was obvious, every time Haku would target me, Sasuke would draw his attention away. My thoughts stopped as I felt something move behind me, I turn just in time to see Haku run to Sasuke, needles ready in his hand. _

_Sasuke didn't have enough time, his wounds made it impossible for him to move as fast as he normally did and he was already panting. My body moved on it's own when I ran over to him, I felt the needles push trough my skin and I knew the boy had thrown them with the intention to kill. My body went numb and I fell to the floor. I felt someone catch me from behind but my brain was buzzing from the pain in my chest and legs so I didn't know who it was. I hear the person growl as he first hugged me tightly and then laid me down with a gentleness unknown to me. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but the darkness was already flowing over me._

**End flashback.**

I was lying in someones arms when I finally got the strength to open my eyes, they were met by dark orbs that were red and puffy on the sides. _Sasuke?_

"Naruto, why did you jump in front of me?" His voice was trembling and I couldn't shake the thought he had been crying. "Naruto?" His voice was stronger now, more demanding. I opened my mouth to answer but closed it when the only thing that came from it was a painful groan. I felt a soft hand stroke some of my hair away and I immediately became calmer. "My body just moved." I managed to say in a raw, raspy voice. He looked at me with an unfamiliar expression, his eyes were soft and new tears were welling up. I tried to move, to get a better look at him but stop when I'm met with pain, my whole body feels like it's been stabbed with hundreds of needles, I realize then: it is.

"Don't move, Naruto." He sounds so caring and loving. I feel him pull me a little closer, wary of my wounds. His body is warm and comforting, I nestle my face in his clothes, hearing his heart beat steadily in his chest. We were silent for a few moments, his hand stroking my hair, when I suddenly started coughing, blood came out via my mouth and nose and strokes of pain flew through my body. I closed my eyes and tried to muffle the painful gasps and cries but failed miserably. I could hear Sasuke yelling at me but I couldn't understand what. Than everything stopped, the hurt disappeared and was replaced with a hot feeling throughout my body, it went to every wound and they started healing. Kyuubi was helping me. When I was able to open my eyes again I realized what Sasuke had been yelling. He was mumbling it now, his voice so soft only he could hear. "Don't die, Naruto. I need you." I could feel him crying with his face in my neck. "Naruto, I love you."

Those words made me heal faster than Kyuubi ever could, they were more effective than any healing-jutsu ever invented. I heard him repeat it, every time followed with a soft kiss on my skin. As soon as I thought I could handle it I wrapped my arms around him, ignoring the remaining pain, and pulled back his head. Our eyes locked and I gave him a little smile. "I love you." He repeated again and he leaned in with his forehead against mine. "I love you too." He kissed me, sending shivers down my spine. It was a soft kiss on the lips but enough to make my head clouded and make me blush brightly red. He pulled back and I saw him smile, a faint blush present on his cheek, he pulled me to his chest and I leaned in. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I fell asleep.

_No reason to die – if I …- have- Sasuke._


End file.
